Too Far
by MahNati
Summary: Marie couldn't believe her ears, even if she wanted to (and she definitely didn't want to). Since when did Callie, happy, carefree, sweet Callie, had the tongue to deliver such a sharp, in-your-face answer like that? That was supposed to be her job!


**I'm sad I couldn't finish this before Christmas, but things happened and I was only able to finish it now. Anyway, this is just a short story about a headcanon I have of the Squid Sisters and the last Splatfest was basically the perfect excuse I could find to write this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Squidmas is almost here!"_

" _And it's time to find out which list you're on..."_

" _Wait… So why am I the one on the naughty list again? It just seems like..."_

" _What are you trying to say, Callie?"_

" _Nothing! Forget I said anything..."_

" _I'm PLENTY nice, you know? I care about-"_

" _Yourself? Winning? Insulting me on live TV?"_

" _..."_

Marie couldn't believe her ears, even if she wanted to (and she definitely didn't want to). Since when did Callie, happy, carefree, sweet Callie, had the tongue to deliver such a sharp, in-your-face answer like that? It was Marie's job to throw around the sassy remarks and act like the cynical squid sister, so hearing something like that from Callie, completely unscripted, worried her to say the least. So much, in fact, that she remained oddly quiet during the rest of the broadcast. Callie would present the arenas for today's turf wars and ranked battles and she would give surprisingly mellow answers the entire time.

Once the broadcast ended, Callie and Marie decided to grab some lunch at a nearby restaurant, right at Arowana Mall. It was one of their favorite spots in Inkopolis due to localization and the fact that they served the best catfish burgers and hot dogfishes in town. Once they got their food after having to deal with an eager fan or two, they found a nice table next to the restaurant's window and decided to eat there.

The first two minutes were spent in silence, with Callie practically gobbling her catfish burger in delight, while Marie just stared at her plate, completely distracted. Callie seemed to have noticed her odd behavior, since she put her burger down and asked:

"So… aren't you going to eat?" she pointed her fork at her plate. "It's not like you to not dig at your food, Marie."

"What was that all about?" Marie asked instead.

"What do you mean?"

"Back at the studio where we were broadcasting the upcoming Splatfest news," she crossed her arms. "Why did you say those things? That certainly was not in the script."

"Aaahhh, don't take it too seriously, Marie," Callie waved her hand and giggled. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Well, it doesn't feel like it," she groaned.

"Don't tell me you are actually mad at that?" the girl continued to laugh.

"What you said wasn't on the script at all!" Marie spatted. "Even the crew filming us was surprised at that!"

"Oh, and all of the insults you throw at me during live TV are scripted as well? Puh-lease," she spat back, now clearly growing annoyed.

"You know it's my job to say stuff like this!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm on Team Naughty, so I guess I can act like a bit of a jerk for a moment too!"

"Oh, don't come with the whole Team Naughty, Team Nice thing!"

"I still don't understand why you got Team Nice instead of me!" Callie whined. "I'm the nice squid sister here! How come you get the cool team and I don't?"

"Wow, Callie, wow..." Marie huffed. "Am I really that big of a jerk that I can't get a good team at least once?"

"Sometimes you pass the image of one..." she mumbled.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, it's true!" Callie exclaimed. "You know, I get really tired of some of your comments towards me! You make me sound like I'm a happy-go-lucky idiot most of the times!"

"Because I'm supposed to be the cynical, snarky squid sister!" she retorted angrily as she got up from her chair. "I'm doing my job, Callie! Just like it's yours to be the happy one who all the fans like more!"

There was an awkward pause between the Squid Sisters, with Callie staring at Marie with wide, shocked eyes as the other just tried to keep a stern face. A difficult task to do when he mouth wouldn't stop twitching.

"The fans don't like me more," Callie simply said.

"Yes, they do," Marie huffed, sitting up straight once more.

"If anything, I always thought they liked you a lot more," she mumbled, looking down at her food. "Everyone likes the sassy sister. I'm sure they all wish they were able to say the things you say to me like that."

"I… really don't see it that way," Marie twisted her mouth. "I always thought people thought I was the annoying one because I never give you a break."

"I always thought people thought I was the annoying one for being so energetic the entire time," Callie quietly admitted.

There was yet another pause between them. The anger and animosity seemed to be dissipating as the two cousins stared at their plates, wondering just why they were arguing with each other to begin with. Callie hesitantly glanced at the girl in front of her. She really looked hurt.

"Am I really that big of a jerk?" Marie asked.

"It's not… you..." she bit her lower lip. "It's your persona."

"I see..."

"I know you don't do it intentionally," Callie quickly added and raised her hands. "It's just… even if it is part of your character, even if it's just pretend... it still hurts sometimes, y'know?"

"I guess sometimes I take the joke too far," she admitted, bitterly. "I'm sorry, Callie."

"Hey, it's not like I'm without blame here either!"

"How so?"

"Some of my commentaries just BEG for a snarky comeback," Callie scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, they can be kind of dumb sometimes..."

"I always thought they had a certain charm behind them."

"If you like ditzy girls, then sure."

"Wow, Callie, now who's the mean one?" Marie giggled.

"He he, I am on the Naughty Team for a reason," Callie laughed along.

They laughed and giggled for a few short seconds until they fell silent for the third time. There was no tension between them anymore, just an understanding that maybe, just maybe, work has been getting to their heads.

"Sorry for calling you out like that, cous," Callie finally said.

"...Heh."

"What is it?"

"You called me cous," Marie smiled. "It's been so long since you called me like that. It felt nice to hear it, that's all."

"I know right?" she let out a toothy grin. "We've been the Squid Sisters for so long, I kinda forget about it sometimes!"

"To be fair, you were always like a cousin-sister to me."

"Same, same," Callie slumped over her chair. "Soooo… are you gonna eat that fish hotdog or what? We have another broadcast in, like, thirty minutes and I want to check some shops before."

"Yes, yes, Miss Energetic."

Callie just smiled as Marie dug into her food with the same enthusiasm she usually had.

* * *

" _The winning team of this Splatfest is..."_

" _Come on, come on...!"_

" _BOOM!"_

" _BOOM!"_

" _NAUGHTY WINS! IN YOUR FACE, MARIE!"_

" _Congrats, Callie! You earned it..."_

" _BAHAHA! Whatev- Wait, what?"_

" _Merry Squidmas from Team Nice!"_

" _..."_

Callie just kept staring wide-eyed at Marie as she informed the audience that the prizes for those who participated in the Splatfest were waiting in the plaza.

That definitely was not scripted.

" _Heh, Merry Squidmas, Marie…_ _from Team Naughty,_ " she thought.

* * *

 **I like to imagine that Callie being energetic and happy-go-lucky and Marie being the cynical, laid-back Squid Sister are actually just part of a persona they adopt in front of the cameras. But since they do it so often, sometimes they get too involved and end up hurting each other unintentionally. But hey, they love each other enough to not let these misunderstanding become something worse.**

 **I still find it funny how they are actually cousins, instead of sisters. I guess Squid Cousins wouldn't sound as catchy.**


End file.
